


Your arms were familiar (even before you embraced me)

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: It wasn’t her brain that remembered the date, it was her body.Written for the Stony Bingo - square 'anniversary'





	Your arms were familiar (even before you embraced me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stony Bingo - square 'anniversary'

It wasn’t her brain that remembered the date, it was her body. It started with a tingling at the sole of her feet and a warmth spreading from her chest. Then her hands would move restlessly, grasping at the blurred edges of something they couldn’t find. The ghost of an icy sensation in her palm always was the key and then she’d remember Steve’s fear and how lost he was and how perfect he looked. She would remember the way her heart stopped, how scared she was for a second - was it the chest plate or was it just a stab of arousal and pain? -. Her body had recorded the sensations because it had known she was doomed the instant he spoke, the second he smiled.  
  
It wasn’t the only date her body remembered.  
  
Rotting flowers and shifting feet across hard, cold floors. The pain of heels too tight. The masses of black. The sweaty palms, repeating in each handshake. The murmur of _sorryforyourloss_.  
  
A sharp burning pain in her chest and the taste of dust and blood. The smell of molten metal. The ringing in her ears.  Flight. Light, weightless flight.  
  
The first time she had heard thunder, real thunder and discovered it had a scent. Crystalline laughter and stinging lasers.  
  
Cheap whiskey that tasted like a chainsaw. The heat of fire licking at the door, the cold and the weight of snow.  
  
Strong arms around the armor. The whirring of the faceplate opening. Steve’s tiny, tiny sigh and then his lips.  
  
Fresh, crisp flowers. Sniffles and the same familiar, beloved laughter. The sound of lace being torn apart and the weight of the armor. And then Steve’s lips again.  
  
And now, the familiar rustling of expensive sheets and the exhaustion of a normal morning. It was early, the sun beginning to warm up their room. She wasn’t cold, not with Steve all around her. His arms were around her waist and his face was tucked in her neck. Their legs were tangled. She felt small - even in bed, Steve loomed over her.  
  
From the sound of his breathing and the up-and-down of his chest against her back, she could tell he was still asleep. She tried to turn around inside Steve’s arms, wanting to see his face, to check if he was still there. But it proved impossible - Steve wasn’t a cuddler, Steve had a prey instinct not unlike a python. With a small - very, very small - pang of guilt, she licked her lips and then bit Steve’s bicep.  
  
He didn’t move.  
  
There was no option but to deal with it, then, and wait for Steve to wake up. Considering how much he loved mornings and being chirpy at breakfast, it wouldn’t take long. She sighed and willed her body to relax. First her toes and then her calves and her thighs and she sank into the mattress, but it didn’t stop her brain (nothing short of a concussion did and even that sometimes wasn’t enough).  
  
Despite Steve’s bulk and his strength, she could move her elbow a little and she could use it for evil.  
  
"Rogers, come on," she said, elbowing him in the middle of his chest.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she could see his eyes were opening.   
  
"Ow."  
  
There was a yawn, afterward. The mattress shifted when Steve sat up and then stretched. It was a glorious sight - all those muscles working together under Steve’s perfect, flawless skin.  
  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
"Anniversary?"  
  
She sat up too and touched his cheek, just like she had back then. He frowned, but then his face lit up with recognition.  
  
"Oh. You mean the ice. You still remember?"  
  
"How could I not? Best day of my life."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always: A Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879240) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer)




End file.
